1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of displays is intensive due to the increasing demand. Wherein, cathode ray tube (CRT) display has been leading the market because of its excellent display quality and mature technology. However, due to its large power consumption and radiation, and the limitation in product minimization, CRT display cannot meet the requirements of light, thin, short, small, and low power consumption. Thus, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) having such advantages as high display quality, high space efficiency, low power consumption, and no radiation is becoming the mainstream on the market.
TFT-LCD module is composed of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a backlight module. Wherein the LCD panel includes a thin film transistor array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two, and the backlight module provides planar light source for the LCD panel so that the TFT-LCD module can display images.
FIG. 1A is a top view of a conventional backlight module, and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view of the conventional backlight module in FIG. 1A. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the conventional backlight module 100 includes a back plate 110, a light guide plate (LGP) 120, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 130, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) 140, a reflector 150, a plurality of optical films 160, and a frame 170. Wherein, the light guide plate 120 is disposed on the back plate 110, and the reflector 150 is disposed between the light guide plate 120 and the back plate 110. The LEDs 140 are disposed on the FPC 130 and beside the light guide plate 120. Moreover, the frame 170 is disposed on the back plate 1 10, and the optical films 160 are disposed between the frame 170 and the light guide plate 120.
The LEDs 140 produce heat during operation, and the higher the temperature is, the more the illumination efficiency of LEDs 140 is reduced. Thus, along with the increase in the size of the conventional backlight module 100 using the LEDs 140, the requirement in heat dissipation becomes the focus of design. Moreover, the heat produced by the LEDs 140 cannot be conducted to external further because of the low thermal conductivity of the frame 170.